


Destiny Will not Be Denied

by AstratheCatha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Broken Merlin, Character Death, Darksih Merlin, Gen, Goodish Morgana, Magic Revealed, Merlin loses faith in destiny, Oblivious Arthur, but not really, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstratheCatha/pseuds/AstratheCatha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything goes as Destiny predicted. But it will not be denied. After seeing a nine year old girl burned at the stake, something inside of Merlin breaks and he joins forces with Morgana and Morgause in order to take over Camelot and remove Uther from the throne. Can Merlin convince Arthur that Magic is not evil? Will Arthur forgive him. And what about Gaius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Merlin Broke

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by all of the fics where Merlin is betrayed by Arthur in some way or fashion and Merlin turns dark, like super dark and ends up trying to kill Arthur. But that seems so out of character to me. So I wrote this little (although it couldn't really be called little) thing. So I already wrote most of it; however, I am not going to post the total number of chapters yet because I am debating whether or not to add chapter in the middle.
> 
> Oh I almost forgot. I will be adding more tags and warnings as I post more chapters. Although the rating will not change and I am playing it safe for now.

Destiney will not be denied.

A young raven haired boy stood as the flames consumed another victim. This one was a little girl, no older than nine. As her body burned to ashes, anger burned in the heart of the boy. Pain filled his eyes, reflecting the light of the fire. Next to him the black hair of the beloved Lady of Camelot shimmered under the fire’s light. Her back was stiff with pain and fury. On the boy’s other side was the Crown Prince of Camelot. He was conflicted. Part of him was sad that a child had to die. But the other part of him, the larger part, remembered all the pain the magic brought him. Even though he knew, deep in his heart’s heart, that this was wrong, he made no move to stop the proceedings.

“Today is an auspicious day. Magic has once again been cleansed from Camelot. Although it is regrettable that sorcery has tainted one so young, all trace of its taint must be wiped out before it corrupts us all. You should not mourn the death of the sorcerer, but the loss of the innocence in the young girl that magic had corrupted.” Uther stood proud. The fire was dancing in his crown and in his mind. And as the last word was spoken, the fire died and the young boy broke. He didn't explode in a bright show of power and magic, but he crumbled slowly but steadily, until all that was left was anger, darkness, and the desire for revenge. 

Slowly everyone dispersed, returning to their lives and their homes, as if the death of the young and the innocent did not happen. Everyone put the events of the afternoon to rest in their minds. If there was any reaction, it was joy at another sorcerer’s death, or regret that it had to be one so young. And if anyone noticed a change in the young raven haired boy, they assumed that it was sadness and regret for the death. No one saw the anger and fury until it was too late. 

After the sun had set, and the castle and the city were asleep, the young boy entered a set of chambers. Ignoring his surroundings, he sat by the window and stared at the stars. He wished to see the hope and possibilities in their endless and countless numbers. But the torchlight of the city drowned them out. They were lost to his eyes. As if sensing the young boy’s presence, the resident of the chambers jolted awake. Confusion and apprehension filled her eyes.

“Merlin, what are you doing here? Come to gloat about ‘ridding Camelot from the taint of magic’?” Morgana asked, hatred tinting her voice. Merlin turned to face her and she gasped at the pure fury that filled his eyes.

“Where is Morgause?” He asked. The anger in his eyes did not its way to his voice. No emotion did. Suspicion was set on the woman’s features, but they were set to hide the fear and pain she felt at the monotone voice. She knew, by some instinct born from magic, that Merlin was broken, and so close to killing someone. Even if his wrath was focused, he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone if they got in his way. And that had scared, more than anything she had previously face, more than even the discovery of her magic.

“And why, pray tell, should I tell you that, Merlin?” Merlin did not respond for a while, simply staring at the woman. The fury in his eyes died somewhat, but was replaced by something else. It was a deep sadness and age old longing that was out of place on the young, innocent features of the boy. For a moment Morgana forgot that they were enemies and wanted nothing else but to bring the unquestionable joy to the boy’s eyes again. Even though she may have hated Merlin, for letting everything happen, she still believed that the boy should only have joy, and good in those eyes. But all she could see was grief and darkness.

“I am tired of hiding. I am tired of all the death. Arthur may bring peace and magic back to Camelot, but the future is uncertain. And Magic cannot wait. I am tired of Destiny saying that I must wait for the time to come when Arthur takes the throne. How many more must die until then. I am tired of everyone telling me to sit back and watch as little girls are burned at the stake. I am tired of being told that all magic is evil. It is time I make my own destiny, with or without Arthur’s help. With or without your help.” There was a warning in his voice as he said the last part. A warning that was not in doubt or to be forgotten. This boy that had always seemed so weak and innocent suddenly seemed like the greatest danger the woman had ever faced.

“Merlin, what are you saying?” Genuine confusion filled her face. She had expected many things him trying to talk her out of killing Arthur, another assassination attempt. But this was not one of them. It was as if he wanted magic to return to Camelot. But all of his previous actions said otherwise. He was the prince’s manservant. Why would he willingly serve the man who wanted to annihilate magic and the Old Religion, if he wanted it to return? All these thoughts and questions flooded the woman’s mind as she suffered under the never-ending stare of the boy.

“Uther no longer deserves to sit on that throne and wear that crown. And I fear that neither will not Arthur. And I will no longer stand by and let these atrocities happen. I will help you in your quest to take the throne. But I have a request to make.” His voice wavered, as if there was something there. But it was so small that the woman could not identify it as emotion. There was a dam in this boy’s mind, and it was cracked and broken, only sheer force of will stoping the flood of emotions behind it.

“And what is that?” Merlin looked her straight in the eyes, and spoke without hesitation.

“Give Arthur a chance to make up for the sins of the father. Allow him to rule by our side if he learns to accept magic. I have not lost faith in him. It is the other way around. I have too much faith in Uther’s teachings. But, he if could overcome them he could be the greatest king Albion has ever had.” This made the woman want to laugh. But she held it back, somehow knowing that it would break the weakening dam that protected the young boy from himself. She didn’t know why she was protecting them.

“And why should I trust you. How should I know that this is not a trap?” She knows that she should never believe him, but the look in his eyes made her trust the young boy so fully. The grief that was all over his face was not something that comes easily or is forgiven quickly. That fury did not develop overnight. It was something had built up that caused this peaceful, innocent boy to break. A crack in his emotions that was poked and prodded until it spread and broke the dam that was holding back his darkness. 

“What if I tell you a secret that would cause Uther to kill me on sight if he or Arthur ever found out?” Now he had her curiosity. What could Arthur’s loyal servant be hiding from his master that would cause Arthur to want to kill him? There were so many times that Morgana would have sworn that Arthur would have killed his servant, but he did not. Merlin had wormed his way into the heart of Arthur and she did not think that Arthur would kill the boy so easily or so quickly. She could only think of a few things that would cause his immediate death, but none of them she could see Merlin doing. Of course this is the boy that has surprised her at every turn.

“Ok, you have my interest. Tell me what you are hiding that would be so devastating that Arthur would let Uther kill you?” But the boy simply shook his head.

“We do not have time. Get dressed and meet me at the south gates in an hour. We will leave as soon as possible and I will tell you on the road.” With these words, the young man stood and walked out of the room. Morgana knew that she should not go with Merlin, but something told her that the boy was not lying. He truly believed in what he was saying. What Destiny was he talking about? Morgana stared at the door for a minute, contemplating what the young man could tell her. And she didn't blink twice at how he knew which gate they should take. That boy always seemed to know more than he should, or ever let on.


	2. The Night Morgana Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana find out Merlin's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two. I have decided not to post the additional chapter unless someone specifically asks for it. 
> 
> I do not own Merlin. It wouldn't be the same otherwise.
> 
> I do not have a beta. Any and all mistakes are mine. Feel free to tell me them if you get the chance. I will fix them.
> 
> I always accept reviews!

Getting out of her bed, Morgana quickly dressed and donned a cloak. She also grabbed a few items that she felt she would need, both for protection and the journey ahead. Morgause would not be near enough to Camelot to get there and be back before the sun rises. She trusted Uther to create his own explanation to her absence. All it would take was a little push and some tossed bedcovers. As the time neared for her to meet Merlin, she quietly walked out of the castle.  
She sometimes wondered how stupid Camelot’s guards were; although, she sometimes thought that they were more aware of what was going on than they ever admitted. Or how Arthur never noticed. They seemed oblivious to obvious use of magic in front of their very eyes. She has seen them case dice hundreds of feet without blinking twice. She has rolled barrels in front of their eyes, making impossible turns and they never raised the alarm. So it was easy enough to dodge them and make them leave their posts. When she reached the south gate, Merlin was waiting for her, two guards incapacitated at his feet. For a moment she feared that they had been killed, but the steady rise and fall of their chests told her that it was not the case. She may hate the Pendragon family, but she did not want to see many innocence killed in a battle that was not theirs.   
“I hope you can come up with an explanation for your absence if you are coming back with me. It will take us two days to reach Morgause.” Morgana watched as Merlin nodded and turned toward the gate. He was already walking out into the land beyond.  
“I have made it to look like we were kidnapped. When we reach our destination I will send a ransom note. You should think about what you might want. Might as well make some profit as well.” A grim smirk flashed across his face, darker than she had ever seen in him before. Morgana once again wondered what happened to cause such darkness to take over the boy. She also decided that she had never truly been on his bad side, and never wished to. She did not think that anyone would ever survive the encounter.  
She nodded and led the way in to the forest, hiding their trail as they went. They used deer trails and old hunting paths to avoid being seen. And they did not stop until the next night. The entire time, Merlin was silent. And she wanted to save the boy. She was fond of him before she discovered her magic, and never truly hated the boy for being loyal to Arthur, even when he poisoned her. She knew that she would regret it if she ever had to kill him. And now she wanted to punish who ever made the talkative boy so eerily quiet. As the sun finally started to set the day following their escape, they set up camp. Deciding that they were far enough away from Camelot for a fire, Morgana went to collect wood.  
When she returned, she found that Merlin had laid out the blankets, and was sitting and staring at the forest. Kneeling down, Morgana set up a fire ring and put some sticks in the center for fuel. About to start the fire with some flint, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked up to see Merlin staring at her.  
“No, I will start the fire. It is time to reveal the secret I promised you anyway.” He said, n the monotone voice he had since she woke up to find him in her room last night. Nodding, she set aside the flint, and took a few steps back. What happened next, she never would have expected in a million years. She heard Merlin say a single word in the language of the old religion and saw his eyes flash gold. The fire leapt to life. Jerking back in surprise, Morgana looked up to face Merlin. But he was staring at the fire, darkness filled his eyes even as the fire reflected light into them. He looked like he was remembering something.  
“You have magic!” It wasn't a question. And at that moment several emotions passed Morgana in quick succession. Merlin has magic!?! He lied to me. He had magic this entire time and he let me think that I was alone. Why did he not tell me? But then she remembered his own situation. He was the servant of the Crown Prince of Camelot. Uther would have at least have thought twice before killing her, but Merlin would have died within the day. He did try to help me find the Druids. He tried to help me in the best way possible without revealing his secret. And she remembered all the sorcerers that he had seen executed. All the times that Merlin had to listen when Arthur said that magic was evil, and he could do nothing but agree. She thought of all the pain he must have went through.  
A choked sob filled the clearing and she was jarred out of her thoughts as tears fell from his pain filled eyes. Quickly, she moved to Merlin and bundled him into her lap. She ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm him down.  
“Oh, Merlin. I am so sorry. It's ok, I am with you.” She started humming a mindless tune. Slowly rocking, she continued until Merlin’s sobs quieted, and there were no longer tears in his eyes. When Merlin disentangled himself from her hold, she took a piece of dried meat from her bag and gave it to the boy. He took it wordlessly and returned to watching the fire. After a moment Morgana spoke up.  
“I understand why you have done what you have done. And I forgive you. Realize this Merlin. I trust you.” And she did. She did not know why, but she did. She saw Merlin flinch, but did not look away from her eyes.  
“Even after I poisoned you.” Morgana saw the pain in his eyes at the memory. Truth was that she had forgive him for that a long time ago. She knew he was only trying to protect the ones he loved, and she knew he felt regret for his actions. But instead of telling him directly, she smiled warmly and nodded her head. She was proud to see some of the darkness lift from his eyes. And for a moment she could have sworn she saw the old Merlin. The one she fell in love with long ago, before everything had happened. Right then she decided to get that Merlin back. She may never get him to completely return to what he once was, and perhaps she didn't want him to. That Merlin was too naive. He did not see the evil in people. He trusted Arthur and Uther to do the right thing. And that was his downfall. But she wanted to see the happiness back in his bright eyes.   
“Do you really think Arthur could ever accept magic?” She asked, no hatred or malice in her voice, only curiosity.  
“I don't know. If you asked me a week ago, I would say yes without a doubt. But now… Now I fear that Uther’s beliefs and teachings might be too strong to overcome. I know that if he sees the beauty of magic, the good it can do, he will be able to. But all he has seen is darkness and anger. And I am afraid that he cannot and will not look beyond that. And what needs to happen will not help him.” He spoke with such conviction that she started to believe him. Maybe Arthur could learn to see magic a simply a tool to be used, like a sword, and not the evil he has been taught it is. This thought sent anger raging through Morgana’s veins. She has not and never will forgive Uther for all that he has done. He is the only one to bring corruption within the walls of Camelot.  
“What do you mean what has to be done?”  
“I can no longer sit idly by as our people as killed around me. Uther has proven that he can never get over his grief. He has to be stopped before there isn't enough magic in the world to save itself. And the only way to do that is through force. He cannot be allowed on that throne any longer. I will kill him if I have to.” She was shocked by his anger. However, she became angry at a single thought.  
“Then why didn't you? Why did you come to me instead of killing him?” She said, accusation heavy. He was trusted in the palace, loved by the servants and the guards were fond of him. No one would think twice at seeing him enter the Kings chambers, until it was too late.   
“Why don't you?” The question surprised Morgana. And it was true. She had just as much ability to kill the king in his sleep. But she hadn't yet. Because she would surely be killed. And he would have an even greater chance of being killed. She didn't reply, which was reply enough. A heavy silence filled the camp, until warlock and sorceress went to bed, neither bothering with food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Was it awesome? Horrible? Not worth reading? I always accept reviews. So please do. I find it hard to cater towards your every whim if I don't know what your whim is.


	3. The day they met Morgause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished my last final today and decided to treat you to an extra chapter this week. Hope you like it, because Morgause comes into the picture. 
> 
> Well you know the drill, read and review.

The next morning they packed up camp. Both of them work in silence but they moved smoothly with each other. In a short while, the camp was packed and they were on their way. While they walked they talked of their adventures in Camelot, who would be able to accept magic, anything and everything that was not Uther or Arthur Pendragon. After a half a day’s walk they come to an abandoned castle. Morgause was waiting for them at the front gates.  
“Morgana, why do you bring this servant?” She asks. Morgana could not decide if she was angry or curious. Merlin was stiff and the darkness filled his eyes again. During their journey she had managed to get some of the old Merlin back, but it was all gone now.   
“Sister, Merlin wishes to join our cause.” Anger flashed in her half-sisters eyes. Merlin took a step back. That deep grief and longing was back and Morgana was afraid that Merlin was going to start crying again. She was not sure how much more she could take of a broken Merlin before she too broke.  
“And you trusted him!?! He is loyal to Arthur. Why would he want to bring magic back?” She was angry at the comment. Didn’t her sister trust her enough to believe that she would bring someone here so lightly? She may be the younger of the two, but she was by no mean a little girl.   
“Because he has magic. He is in as much pain and danger as I am.” If not more so, but she didn’t voice this, too afraid of what it might do to the boy. He needed to be strong, now that they had finally arrived.  
“You have magic? Where did you learn?” Morgause asked, turning towards Merlin. She was no longer angry, but she sounded curious. It was obvious that this was something that she had not known previously.  
“Have is not the best word to use.” He said in his monotone voice. Morgana was confused. She thought he had magic and she had seen him use it, but he just said he didn't have magic. If it wasn't have than what was it?  
“Oh, and what word would you use then?” Morgause reflected her own thoughts. But an emotion, something akin to anger, flashed through Morgana’s thoughts. Was he lying to her again?  
“Am” He said it so simply, like he was stating that they sky was blue.  
“You are no more magic than I or Morgana. Now tell me boy, who taught you magic?” Anger was beginning to rise in Morgause’ voice as her hands clenched while she demanded knowledge. She always hated when she didn't know something. She liked to have all the facts when she makes her plans.  
“No one did. I was born with magic. I am magic incarnate.” Morgana gasped. What does he mean? How can someone be born with magic? Then she noticed Morgause’ anger boil over into fury. Morgana quickly stepped forward to calm her sister down and try to mediate the fight. But she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at Merlin who just shook his head.   
“It is ok, let me handle this. I am not mad at her, and I will forgive her anger.” Morgana was only slightly shocked at Merlin’s voice in her head. She was coming to understand that Merlin was not always what he seemed. But then he never was, she guessed. A part of her always knew that he was more than he ever let on.  
“Impossible. No one is born with magic. You have the ability to have magic, but you have to work for it. Do not lie to me, boy.” Morgause spat. It was obvious that Morgause has not forgiven Merlin for poisoning her. The patronizing tone angered Morgana, but she let Merlin handle this as he asked. He deserved that much after what he had been through.  
“Magic comes as naturally and instinctually to me as breathing. I was moving objects with my mind before I learned to walk.” As he said this, the fall leaves rose and shaped themselves in to that of a running horse. Merlin’s eye glowed, but he spoke no words. After a few moments, Morgause calmed down and they all moved to enter the castle. The moment that Merlin passed through the gates, his eyes flashed and they shut on their own. He didn't even break a sweat. Just how powerful is Merlin?  
They move to the old thrown room. The stone walls, look clean and new. A single black carpet covers the cold floor, leading to two large thrones that dominate the center of the room. Morgause immediately walk up to the chair on the left. Morgana hesitates, squeezing Merlin’s hand before moving to her own. Merlin stood halfway up the carpet, so small yet filling the room with his presence.   
“Tell me Merlin, exactly how powerful are you?” Said Morgause, malice still dripped from her voice, but she seemed genuinely curious to know. There was a heavy pause before Merlin spoke. And then it was in a quiet voice that boomed thought the room.  
“My mother called me Merlin. But the Druids call me Emrys, and the Great Dragon calls me the Last Dragonlord. I am the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth and to ever will for many, many, many years after my eventual death.” Merlin said. But he had no pride, or ambition in his voice, or look to be flouncing his power. It was a statement and that was all. If anything it seemed to be a great burden for him. All the responsibility that came with such great power was almost too heavy for one so young.  
“And you are willing to swear loyalty to us?” This caused a spark of emotion in Merlin’s eyes. And, although, the emotion was fury, it pleased Morgana to see anything in those dead eyes. She decided not to say anything, to curious about the outcome of this discussion. So she simply watched as Merlin took a couple of steps forward.  
“I will never swear loyalty to anyone. Nor do I need to. You cannot even hope to defeat me. I am offering my help killing Uther and putting Morgana onto the throne. You will be wise to accept my offer. I am not one you want as an enemy.” She did not look it, but Morgana’s sister was afraid. And she had every right to be. Even Morgana’s untrained senses could feel the power that was radiating off of Merlin. And they all knew that if Merlin ever returned to Camelot, he would have Gwen’s loyalty and determination, Gaius’ knowledge and potions, and, most importantly, Arthur’s ear, sword, and trust.   
“But Emrys is just a story that the Druids tell their children to chase away nightmares. He is not real.” A small wry smile, flashed on Merlin’s face. It was small, but it was there. And it was the first time Morgana had seen him smile in a long time.   
“Emrys is a story but that does not mean that he is not real. All stories, all legends, are based on true events. All I know is I have yet to find spell that is too powerful for me to cast, and that is what the Druids call me.” He had gone back to the monotone voice and the dead eyes. But there was some light in there. It wasn't the old Merlin. It was something darker. But now Morgana is wondering if it was such a bad thing to have the darkness taint Merlin's heart. After all, everyone needed darkness to balance out the light.  
“Sister, who is Emrys?” Morgause seemed to have forgotten that Morgana was here. She turned to her sister. Disbelief clouded her eyes.  
“He is the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived. They say that he will bring magic to Albion with the Once and Future King and they call him the King of the Druids. Any Druid will lay down their life for Emrys and they will follow him to the ends of the earth. But he does not exist.”  
“Sister, we have seen him use magic without spells or incantations. Maybe he is this Emrys.” Morgause seemed to be debating something in her head. The silence in the hall was deafening but no one dared break it before it was time. So much will be decided on this conversation. And it contained so much danger.  
“Swear to me that you tell the truth and I will trust you.” What Merlin said next surprised both sisters and was filled with so much pain and conviction that no one would ever doubt it.  
“On the old religion, I swear it.” A large explosion of magic shook the windows as the promise was made. When one swore on the old religion he or she can not lie or break that promise. Morgause’s eyes went wide, but she nodded. In one sentence, Merlin had earned her trust, and possibly even her respect. Her forgiveness will not be too far behind. I will make sure of it. Morgana’s family has grown and possibly for the better. Even in the short journey, Morgana could tell what good Merlin’s presence had on her. For even in the darkness, that boy could do nothing but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry if Morgause was a little weak. But in my defense this fic is not really about her... so, yeah. What did you think?


	4. The night Morgana learns of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is a little late in the day, but here is the next chapter. If you didn't see, I posted a chapter on Thursday. If you didn't you will want to go back and read that one. So read and review.

Two days later, Morgause had forgiven Merlin, after seeing the remorse that he still had for his actions. Merlin sent the ransom note, and received back confirmation. And they had a plan on how to move forward. They all shared their knowledge of magic and their power grew. Morgana had requested Mordred’s and other prominent members of the Druid community, presence. Everything was looking up. The only thing that was up to debate is whether Arthur should be allowed to redeem himself.   
It was the night before Morgana and Merlin were due to set out for Camelot and Morgana found herself in Merlin’s room. The boy, no, the young man was sitting by his window, twirling a single red rose in his hand. Grief radiated out from him, filling the room with sadness. Morgana moved across the room and sat down next to him. Merlin only briefly looked up before going back to staring at the flower.   
“Merlin, have you ever fallen in love?” She didn't know what caused her to ask the question, but Merlin looked her in the eyes. There was something in his look, something primal, and something so much like love. After a moment, in which tears welled up behind Merlin’s eyes, he spoke.  
“Her name was Freya. I didn't know her for very long, but I loved her. But she was killed.” Underneath the longing was a small amount of bitter. The only way she knew it was there was because she was so used to hearing it in her voice. There was more to this story. Something that helped caused the darkness in his heart.  
“What happened, if I may ask?” Merlin tilted his head, as if considering her question. During the few days they had been here, he regained some of the lightness he had before. He still wasn't completely fixed. He was less trusting of the good in people. He was also more willing to let people be in pain to reach his own goals. But to Morgana he seemed stronger and surer than he was before. He had seen him order the druids like a king, something that he never would have done before. Morgana did not love him, in the way he might have with this druid girl. Her love was that of a sister to her brother. And she did not think it would ever fade away.  
“Do you remember the cursed Druid girl that a bounty hunter brought to Camelot? At the stroke of midnight she turned into Bastet. It wasn't his fault, he was just trying to defend the town.”  
“Arthur killed her.” It wasn't really a question and Merlin didn't reply. Morgana tried to lighten the mood. She wanted to brush away the tears from her younger brother’s face. She wanted to see him smile again.  
“Ok, I'm curious, how many times have you saved Arthur’s life?” She thought on it last night, and she believed she already knew the answer to that.  
“I lost count somewhere around the fiftieth time. You would be surprised about how many times Arthur nearly died on a hunt. And bandits. And that doesn't include the times I nearly killed him for being a prat.” One of his old grins graced his face once again, and Morgana knew, that he was as close to what he was before as he could be. And he was exactly where she thought he should be.  
“Thank you Merlin.” Morgana said, sincerity in her voice.  
“For what? Saving Arthur. I thought you hated him.” The sarcasm in his voice had her laugh a little, but she sobered up quickly.  
“I am withholding judgment on him. But thank you for the times you saved me that I never knew about.” The air was heavy around them, but somehow not oppressive. It was almost like the world was letting them know the seriousness of the current turn of the conversation.  
“You did not have to thank me, but you are welcome. We should get some sleep. We have to get an early start tomorrow.”  
“Merlin, we will never get an early start. You always sleep in too much.” Morgana said, deciding to lighten up the conversation.  
“Hey!” Merlin shouted in mock anger. Dogging a pillow, Morgana made her way towards her own room. She hoped that she is able keep the laughter in Merlin’s voice. She missed it, even though she never knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Horribly bad? Tell me what you think, please.


	5. The day they confront Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this from the airport! So this will be a short note. Anyway's here is the chapter.

Merlin looked over the expanse of open space from his position at the tree line. The castle that sat before him held so much pain for himself. True it held many good memories, but those were overshadowed by pain, grief, and anger. He felt Morgana’s hand lace through his own fingers. Squeezing back, he let her warmth and comfort fill him. He never believed she could get over her own grief and become something even remotely close the Morgana he once knew. She wasn't the same, but he didn't think that either of them would be. On his other side was Mordred. The young Druid boy he once helped saved. That sweet innocence was lost forever; all that was left was a bitter young man that would not stop until Arthur was dead and buried. But he was loyal to Morgana and would spare him if she told him to. And even though he may still hate Merlin, he would not go against his druid king.  
They had managed to convince some of the Druids to join their army. With the inclusion of Cenred’s men they had a large army ready to take the throne of Camelot. Thinking back to his first day in Camelot, he never would have predicted that one day he would be leading an army to take down its walls. Not that they were ready yet. The actual invasion would not happen for several weeks. Merlin and Morgana were to weaken the defenses from the inside. Merlin tried not to think on the fact that he is about to betray his closest friends and the last of his family. But there is no going back. Everyone he loved had told him to wait. Told him that magic was evil, or to stay back until Arthur was king. He saved their lives so many times and they still did not trust him. Even Gaius, who knew everything that happened in Camelot behind the scenes, never believed him and never thanked him. He took Merlin for granted. And all though in time he would forgive, he would never forget.   
Merlin knew he would never be the same again. He would always have a darkness in his heart. He would never trust anyone the same way again. Except maybe Morgana. But she had always seen Merlin as an equal. And even when she had hated him, she still respected him as a man, not just a boy. He turned to the dark haired beauty. She was looking at him her something soft in her eyes. She gave a small nod and turned towards the city that they were going to change, hopefully for the better. With a deep breath he took a step forward, his two companions following him. 

 

Three weeks after their “glorious” return to court, the invasion was ready to begin. Arthur had accepted Mordred into the Knights, although he never told Uther of the Druid’s heritage. Morgana and Merlin had disrupted communications throughout the castle, created distrust among the Knights. They found several members of court who would be loyal to them. The only thing left to do was have a conversation with Arthur. In the great hall, Arthur, Morgana, Mordred and Merlin gathered. Uther was away overseeing some aspect of castle business he had not entrusted to his son.   
“Arthur, is magic really that bad?” Merlin asked, stiff with apprehension. Arthur did not realize the importance of this conversation to his fate, but everyone else in the room did. And the room was thick with worry and anger, but Arthur, the oblivious idiot he was, didn't seem to notice. Morgana wonders how he even lived this long. But then she remembers what Merlin said. He was the only reason Arthur has lived to see this day. Without Merlin, Arthur would have died a long time ago. She wondered what the world would be like if Arthur had died the day Merlin first saved him or in the many occasions since. All she could see was a hateful and bitter Uther driving Camelot and the rest of the kingdoms to the ground in his grief.   
“We have talked about this Merlin. Magic brings nothing but pain and destruction. Everyone who practices magic gets corrupted by it. This is the last time we are discussing this. Understand?” But there was something in his voice that Morgana caught. It was something that Morgana had learned long ago that meant he did not entirely mean what the young man that she had always seen as her bother said. And it gave her pause.  
“Is there something, anything that could change your mind?” Something different flickered across the prince’s face. It was as if Arthur already knew that Merlin was more than he seemed, at least subconsciously.  
“No, Merlin. Now, if there is nothing else, I have training to oversee.” Arthur said, storming out of the room. Morgana walked up to the young warlock, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked her in the eye. The grief was clear on his face, but he seemed to get comfort from her touch. He gave her a small nod. But it was all she needed. She turned to Mordred and repeated the nod. It was time.  
“Can you do me a favor and not kill Arthur yet. I would like to talk to him after the invasion is over.” Mordred was obviously confused by the request but nodded his agreement. Morgana was glad that Merlin was to busy in his regret to listen in to their silent conversation. They had learned a while ago, that Merlin could hear any mind speak near him. It was a strange ability that no one else shared. Everyone else had to be invited into the conversation.   
As the warning bells rang, they dispersed. Mordred went to do his “knightly” duty and find Arthur. Merlin went to make sure that Gaius did not get in the way of their plans. Morgana went to find Uther and bring him to the throne room. It was not hard and half an hour into the attack Uther, Arthur, Sir Leon, Mordred, Merlin and Morgana were barricaded in the great room. Outside the faint sounds of fighting and killing filtered through the wooden door and the glass windows.   
“Why are Cenred and the Druids working together? I thought the Druids claimed to be peaceful. Why would they attack now?” Arthur asked. Beside him, Uther sneered in contempt. He assumed that the Druids attacked because they were trying to destroy the Pendragon rule of Camelot. Which was close to the truth but not strictly the reason.  
“Because I asked Cenred to win the throne.” Morgana said simply. She no longer had the haughty tone she used to have. Like Merlin she was just tired of all the killing. Although she believed that this needed to happen, she will regret the death and destruction it brings, even if it means peace. Immediately after the comment a sword was pointed at her chest. She looked into Leon's eyes. Although he acted quickly, there was still confusion and question in his face. In less than a second, shock made his eyes grow wide, and the he toppled to the side as Mordred pulled out his sword.  
“Mordred, what are you doing?” Arthur's voice was filled with betrayal. Morgana knew how he felt, for she had been both the betrayed and the betrayer. But as much as Arthur has been betrayed in his life, he is still so trusting. It made him so easy to trick. How many horrible things has Arthur done simply because he has always believed what he was told? Morgana is beginning to understand Merlin’s argument. Not that history of trust has anything to do with his ultimate decision.   
“I am protecting my Lady and my King.” At his words confusion grace the features on two of the faces and surprise on the other half. Mordred, although loyal to the one he named Emrys had never before accepted him as his king.  
“How was killing my knight protecting me?” Uther demanded? Both Uther and Arthur were too socked by the declaration to think about raising their swords in defense.  
“Who ever said you were my king?” Mordred replied, slight anger in his voice from his comment.  
“So you swore loyalty to Cenred?” Arthur said, fighting his disbelief. There was only pain in his eyes.  
“No the Druid king, Emrys.” Mordred replied simply, as if he expected the Pendragons to know whom he was talking about.  
“And where is your king?” Sneered Uther, mocking the loyalty of the young man.   
“Let's see if you're smart enough to figure it out. I'll even give you a hint: he is in this room, right now.” Morgana said, angry at the implied insult to her friend, who she considered her brother.  
“Merlin! The Druid king! That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. He doesn't even have magic.” Arthur burst out laughing. He continue to make similar comments, focusing on Merlin's stupidity and his clumsiness. Morgana could see the rage building in Merlin's eyes. Slowly grabbing Mordred’s shoulder, she pulled the both of them back to the other side of the room, without startling anybody. She watched as each jab hit Merlin in every one of his insecurities. Until the dam he had built up broke with a large wave of power. Both men were pushed back. Uther seemed to be knocked out, but Arthur was coherent enough to try and stand back up.  
“Yes Arthur. How could clumsy old me be a king? How could stupid old me be respected by anybody? After all it's just Merlin. Stupid old Merlin who is clumsy, idiotic, and a horrible servant, who is good for nothing else but to throw things at and a good laugh. So he couldn't be a king, let alone the king of the Druids. Well let me tell you something, I am the king. I am the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, to have ever lived. And I am sick and tired of you looking down at me, of thinking I am some stupid boy from some poor family. I am sick of being your charity case.” Each sentence was punctuated with a wave of power that pushed Arthur back against the ground. Morgana assumed that Merlin, instinctively, must have been holding back, even in his anger, because Arthur was still conscious. Albeit, severely concussed and his eyes kept going in and out of focus, but he was still conscious. As if sensing Merlin's anger had dissipated to a safe level, Mordred quickly rushed to kick Arthur's sword away and point his own at the prince’s chest. Then Merlin’s body started shuddering. Morgana rushed over to his side and bundled him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I preemptively apologize about next week. I am on traveling and my not be able to post on time. 
> 
>  
> 
> You know the drill: review please!


	6. The time of grief and forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry about the lateness. You see, there was this thing called real life and it invaded mine. Why did I need to visit my brother anyway? And why did he need to move to a different time zone? Urg...
> 
> Anyway here is the chapter....

By the time anyone reached the great room, Merlin had recovered and was sitting on the throne. Arthur and Uther were restrained and kneeling in the center of the room under Mordred’s watchful eye. Morgana sat next to Merlin, gently holding his hand, keeping him calm. No one spoke. They watched as the doors were thrown open. But instead of seeing Morgause walking proudly in her gleaming chain-mail, the saw Illion, the Druid general, carrying her lifeless corpus. He walked up to the foot of the thrones, by passing the two former royals without a glance, and laid the body on the ground. Backing up a few paces, he bowed to the two who sat on the thrones. 

“Who did this?” Merlin darkly asked as Morgana rushed to sit in front of her half-sister, tears falling onto her golden hair. Arthur's head jerked up at the sound of Merlin's hard voice. Morgause may not have recovered some of the good in her like the others had, but she was still there when she needed them most. And it hurt the two black haired people she called siblings and the one that she adopted.

“Three of the knights, Emrys. We have captured them. Would you like to see them?” Although none of the usual terms of respect and formal language were used, the Druids respect and loyalty was evident in the way that he spoke. Although the Druids were wary of the darkness in Merlin's heart, they still respect his power and trusted in his fair judgement.

“Yes, please. And Illion, thank you for not killing them.” They knew that Arthur had hope at that last statement, but what he didn't know was that Merlin was thanking him for allowing one of them to kill the Knights. Illion nodded and walked out of the room. Silence filled it after he left.

“Mordred, could you move Arthur and Uther to next to the throne. I do not want them near the Knights. I will not asked why they are still alive, but I trust you and Morgana’s judgement.” 

“Morgana asked that Arthur not be killed yet.” Merlin nodded and Mordred manhandled the two Pendragon’s to kneel on either side of the throne and the chair Morgana had always occupied. Merlin stepped down to kneel beside Morgana, taking her into his arms, murmuring comforts into her ear. Coming out of her grief she turned to tuck her head into Merlin neck. After a few more minutes silence, the two of them stood and returned to their respective seats. 

“Emrys, I'm sorry for everything that I did. I was blinded by grief but you have proven yourself. I'm sorry I didn't forgive you sooner.” A faint smile graced Morgana's face as Mordred spoke to both of them through mind speak.

“I forgive you, Mordred.” Both Arthur and Uther startled at the seemingly random statement. Mordred bowed in return and the great doors swung open once again. Some of Cenred’s men and some of the Druids walked in dragging three of Camelot’s knights with them. Three men and three Druids escorted the three Knights to the center of the room while the others lined the walls in a mimicry of the way the great room looked when Uther sat on the throne. Illion stepped forward and bowed.  
“We have brought the Knights you requested, Emrys.” Merlin nodded and the Druid stepped back.

“Morgana, do you trust me?” Morgana was shocked at the question. She had thought that he had known that already.

“Of course Merlin.” Morgana replied turning her head towards the young warlock.

“You are guilty of killing Morgause, half-sister to Morgana. Do you deny this?” None of the Knights spoke up. Each Knight’s eyes flitted between Merlin, Arthur, and Uther.

“I understand that you were doing your duty and protecting Camelot. And for that I will give you a chance of redemption. Swear loyalty to us and you can work your way back to forgiveness. But do not and you will be killed.” Not a single knight replied. Merlin nodded to Mordred, who step forward and quickly stabbed each knight in the heart. It was quick and relatively painless. Some of the men drug the Knights out of the room. Merlin ordered Arthur and Uther to the dungeons and Morgana and Merlin got updates about the state of the invasion. By nightfall, Camelot was theirs. They let Gaius out of his room to help the Druids heal the wounded on both sides. 

Morgana knew that Merlin would escape to the roof before he retired to bed. While they stayed with Morgause he would often be found on its roof when his emotions overwhelmed him. So she wandered down to the cells to have a talk with Arthur. When she entered the cell, Arthur looked up. Uther was in a different cell, so that the two couldn't talk, so they had the privacy that this conversion would need.

“Have you come to gloat Morgana? Why don't you just kill me already?” His voice was rough and hollow. Rough, she guessed, from screaming and hollow, she knew, from defeat. 

“Do you really not know anything that Merlin has done for you?” She let slight contempt color her voice as she asked the question.

“Did what for me? Betray me? Yes I am quite aware of the fact, thank you.” Morgana just shook her head.

“Let me tell you a story. Don't interrupt me until I finish. It is a long one.” And she told him the story that Merlin told her and Mordred on their way back to Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was way short and not as well written (I am much better at sarcastic Merlin than Dark Merlin)... but the next chapter is longer and slightly better. Well... please review.


	7. The years before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness. To say I had a busy week would have been an understatement. however, starting next week we will be returning to our regularly scheduled Saturday mornings. Oh and I am starting a Monty Python/Merlin crossover that I will probably start posting in the next week or so.
> 
> But here is the next chapter! All of it should really be in quotation marks because Morgana is saying everything... but I am too lazy. Thank you everyone who has read. It really makes me want to write more.
> 
> I have no idea if I have said this yet.... I think I have;it seems like something I would make sure to say, but I do not own Merlin in any way shape or form. I wish.

Once upon a time there was a kind king and his queen. They were desperate for a hair, but the queen could not conceive. So they turned to magic. But what they did not know is that the old religion demands balance. A life for a life. So when the queen gave birth to a baby boy, magic demanded her life. Filled with grief, the king struck out at magic, blaming it for the queen’s death. So he banned magic from his kingdom on pain of death. He killed sorcerers, druids, and magical creatures alike. He killed all the dragons, save one. The Great Dragon he locked in the caves below his castle. He even killed all of the Dragonlord. Or so he thought. He was unaware of the last Dragonlord who escaped the massacre of his people. This Dragonlord escaped to a small village at the edge of a neighboring kingdom that had some fields and a couple of cows. There he fell in love with a woman. But he could not stay there long, for fear that the king would find him and kill his love. 

So he ran off and left his love and his unborn son. At this time the Old Religion was dying, and in a last attempt to save itself took all the remaining magic and poured it into this unborn child. He became magic incarnate and a pawn of Destiny. To this boy, magic was instinctual. He could move objects with his mind before he could speak. He would be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. But there was a problem. He had to use his magic, or it would kill him as it built up inside of him. He grew up in that village, hiding his magic the entire time. Until one day his best friend found out about his magic. Although the friend promised never to reveal his knowledge, the boy’s mother was scared for her child. So she sent him to the one person she felt could help him understand and control his magic, the court physician of the grieving king. 

But when he got to the castle, he got into a fight with the prince. Still, despite the fact that he could be killed for possessing magic, let alone using it, he saved the prince’s life with his magic. And in return he was granted a position in the royal household as the prince’s manservant. And, although their relationship was a little rocky at first they became friends. But the boy still had to hide his magic. The boy saved the kingdom and the prince’s life more times than anyone could count. He never received thanks or recognition but he was still content with his life. He was told that he had a great destiny. He would protect the prince and guide him to be a great king that would bring magic back to the kingdom. But no matter how hard he tried, the prince never grew out of his father’s hatred of magic. As time passed the boy met many people. He saved a small druid boy, despite being told that the druid boy was destined to kill the prince. He tried to help the lady of the court understand her magic, even though he could not reveal his own. Again he was told that the lady was going to be the doom of the kingdom. But he tried not to allow that to change how he viewed her. He even fell in love. There was a young druid girl who was cursed to turn into a horrible beast at the stroke of midnight, cursed to kill every night, for defending her life. This girl was saved from a bounty hunter by the boy and he fell in love with her. But the girl was killed by the prince, trying to defend the city from a perceived threat. 

And the entire time he was at the castle he had to sit by and watch as his people were decapitated and burned at the stake. But he had hope that the prince would see the error of his ways. Because magic is simply a tool, no more evil than the sword the prince carried. But the prince never did. Instead the boy was told he was evil because he wielded magic, even though he had no control over it. Slowly his anger built up until one day he had to watch a nine year old girl be burned to death, despite his begging to the prince. Finally, he decided that the king no longer deserved the throne, and that destiny had failed him. So he went to the one person he knew would help him, the lady of the court. You see, she had been blinded by her grief that was caused by the king, in much the same way the boy had. The lady learned the goodness in the boy and the pain that he felt and she trusted him. And in return the boy, unknowingly brought the lady from her red haze of anger and grief. So the two of them joined together with the druid boy and the lady’s half-sister, both learning to love the boy in their own way, and found the good in themselves to an extent and they formed a plan to take over the kingdom so the magical and non-magical people could live together in peace. 

But the boy insisted that the prince be given a second chance to redeem himself. The boy still believed that the prince could still learn to trust and accept magic. And when the boy asked the prince, the prince simply replied with, “Magic brings nothing but pain and destruction. Everyone who practices magic gets corrupted by it.” The prince believed that the all magic was evil and all who had magic were just as evil. The prince never saw the truth in what the boy was; instead he believed that the boy was simply a clumsy, idiotic servant. The prince took the boy for granted and eventually lost the boy and his kingdom because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it... how was it. Well, you know the drill. Read and review.


	8. The night Morgana Helps Merlin Find His Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, not my best chapter ever. But it is better than nothing. I don't have much to say so I'll just allow you to continue reading.

“But now the prince has one more chance to get his friend back.” Arthur’s eye were wet from tears and filled with regret. It was then that Morgana knew that everything Merlin said was true. She just hoped it wasn't too late for either friend.

“What do you mean? If everything you say is true, how can Merlin ever forgive me? I killed the love of his life and called him evil almost every day! How can I ever deserve his friendship?” The last part was said quietly, and so filled with sorrow it permeated the room.

“Arthur, tell me how you feel about Merlin? And answer truthfully, or you will regret it.” But there was no threat in her voice, just simple fact. And Arthur knew that.

“He is strong, and brave, and courageous. A goof ball, but amazing. He is fair, and always says what he is thinking. He is everything that I wish I was but I'm not.” His voice turned angry with self-hatred. He cast his eyes down, refusing to look his half-sister in the eye. He looked within himself to find that he did not hate magic, not in the way that his father does.

“I am going to bring you up to his room. Talk to him. Tell him that. If you truly believe everything you just said, there is still a chance that you might win his friendship back. But understand this. If you break his heart again, I will destroy you. I won't kill you; that would be easy compared to what I will do instead.” Arthur nodded, not blinking at the threat. Morgana stood from where she had been kneeling and opened the cell door. She didn't remove the chains from around his wrists though, still wary of what the former prince might do. Together they made their way up to the royal rooms, which had been given to Merlin. Mordred currently had Arthur’s and Morgana kept her old rooms. She guided Arthur to a chair and sat him down, then she quickly left the room, telling the guard not to let Arthur out. Then she went to Gaius’ chambers. She needed to talk to him as well.

When she opened the door, Gaius jumped up and shoved the book she had been reading behind his back. Rolling her eyes at his lame attempt at hiding the beginnings of his rebellion, she walked around the table and looked at the page he had been looking at, mumbling formal greetings. It was a spell and it caused her rage to burn at the one person Merlin ever considered his true father. 

“Why?!? Why would you do this to him?” Gaius only seemed slightly guilty. She hoped, more than she had every hoped before that he did not understand the consequences of his actions if he performed his spell. Because if he did, Merlin would be destroyed, unable to trust anyone else again.

“Merlin is not in his right mind and you know it. I need to make him powerless so he will listen to reason.” Anger got the better of her and what came out of her mouth next was not thought out and planned.

“So you decide to kill him!!” Gaius’ have grew bright red with anger.

“Unlike you, Morgana, I do not kill those whom I care the most about. I was simply going to take his magic away, so he would sit and listen to what I have to say.”

“Then you should have simply asked him. He would have listened. You did not nor would you ever have to perform a spell that will surly kill him!” Morgana’s magic was begging to be released, for her to utter a spell. But she controlled her anger in. It was clear, that the old man was did not know what he was doing. He was simply foolish, instead of malicious. Gaius’ face slowly turned pale as he took in her words and her tone. She decided he needed to know what would have happened if he performed that spell. 

“Merlin doesn’t just have magic, but he is magic. He is not human, nor was he ever. He is a magical creature.”

“Yes, I am aware of that. But what has that got to do with-“

“He cannot live without magic. And not like girls cannot live without dresses. If he does not have his magic running through his veins, he will die. And it is a balance. He will die if he does not have magic in his body. But if he has too much magic, if he does not release it in spells, than he will also die. He is magic. And that is his cross to bear.” Gaius’ face lost the little color it had. His eyes went unfocused. Morgana knew he was thinking of all the times he had told Merlin to stop using magic and the fact that he was basically telling Merlin to let himself die. Morgana turned and walked to the door. Stopping, with one hand on the handle, she turned back to Gaius. 

“Oh, and Gaius, I suggest you thank Merlin for all the times he has saved you and Camelot. You, who knew everything that happened, has never thanked him. And I think it is about time that you did.” The she walked out of the room, without waiting for his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill- read and review, yada yada yada


	9. The last night of Merlin's pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! Not much to say other than that I have another Merlin fic in progress (Merlin and Monty Python and the Holy Grail crossover: you know you want to) called Merlin and the Holy Grail. So I'll just let you read this chapter.

Merlin looked up towards the stars. He was high enough above the torchlight to see them clearly. Eventually he decided he head back towards his chambers. He needed the rest so that he could rule tomorrow. It was shocking how in a month he went from having no friends left to have three very close friends. And in a day he lost one and he became king of the most powerful kingdom in the Albion. As such he had been given the Kings chambers. He wasn't used to the idea. Frankly, it scared him. Even when he had his destiny, he never had this much power and responsibility. Sometimes he wished he could go back to the poor farmer boy, whose most important decision was when to start harvesting the crops. But then he remembered all the people who would be dead, simply because they practiced magic. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened the door. Inside he found a very morose Arthur siting in one of the dining chairs. Arthur's head jerked up when he entered, but then looked down guiltily. Merlin could see Arthur's hands were still shackled, and closed the door behind him. He stared at Arthur for what seemed forever. Finally he spoke up.

“What are you doing here? How did you get in here?” Arthur took a brief look up before dropping his head again.

“Morgana let me in. She told me everything that happened.” A very, very pregnant pause before Arthur continued speaking. Merlin's face did not drop the mask of impassivity, but he was filled with different emotions. Anger at Morgana for telling his secrets, remorse that Arthur had learned of everything that he had unwittingly done, relief that he no longer needed to hide the truth, grief as he relived the memories. Each emotion flickered through him in a cycle as Arthur continued to speak.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for killing that Druid girl. I'm sorry for telling you that you were evil practically every day of my life. I'm sorry for not telling you that I thought you were brave and courageous, and smart and fair. I'm sorry for making you doubt yourself. I'm sorry for never thanking you for saving my life more times than either of us can count. I'm sorry for not telling you that you are everything I wish I could be. I'm sorry for not trusting you or believing in you. I'm sorry for every wrong I have ever done to you.” With each apology Merlin felt his mask slipping as his emotions overtook him. With each apology, his chaos of emotions calmed until there was only one emotion left, relief. Relief that Arthur didn't hate him. Relief that Arthur did not despise him for the magic he was born with. Relief that maybe his destiny was still possible. 

“Arthur.” Merlin spoke at barely a whisper, but Arthur heard and immediately shut up in the middle of a rant about never being able to be forgiven. With a hand, Merlin forced Arthur to look into his eyes. He could have used magic, but he never would use magic again on his once friend. He could not bring himself to do it.

“I forgive you. I will not be able to forget any time soon and I cannot forgive your father. But I forgive you. We can work to be friends again, although we may never be the same as we were before, but I forgive you. And I do not think that Morgana is going to kill you. At least not for the current reasons. I make no promises about the future. You always did get under her skin.” Merlin chuckled at the bright smile that Arthur had. The young prince jumped out of his chair for an awkward hug as he still has his shackles on. After a minute he disentangled himself from the hug.

“Now, if you don't mind it is late and I have to wake up early tomorrow. I do have a kingdom to run after all.” Only slight teasing in his voice. It would still be hard for Arthur to adjust to, not having the power that he once had.

“Yeah, I don’t suppose you are going to give my father back his kingdom are you?” Arthur said, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture, well trying to. It was obvious he was still nervous that Merlin would strike him down where he sat. But Merlin was glad that he learned from his past mistakes of not saying what he was feeling. 

“Arthur, Uther cannot have the throne and I will not stop his execution. He is guilty of murder and that has always been punishable by death.” A little sadness tainted his voice, but there was still conviction that made him proud of himself. He was not the naive boy who could stand up for everybody, except himself.

“It's ok, I understand. I don’t like it, but I understand. And it's not like I have a choice but to accept it. But can you at l least get these irons off my wrists. They are starting to chafe.” He said obviously trying to lighten the mood. Merlin let a sly smile cross a face, and internally laughed at the look of fear in Arthur’s eyes.

“You know what, I don't think I will. In fact…” He said while dragging Arthur to the door. “Guards, take him back to the dungeon will you.” Merlin smiled as Arthur was dragged away, screaming Merlin’s name. Feeling content for the first time in a while, he got ready for bed. He was not good by a long shot, but he was better and on his way to a nearly complete recovery. But he knew that no matter how much his life improved he would never be rid of the small seed of darkness that attached itself to his heart. But maybe, just maybe, he might be able to work past it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review you know the drill. Tell me how I did


	10. The years after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, but Father's day weekend and all. Here is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy.

The next day Uther Pendragon was executed. It was a somber and quick death. Something many of his victims didn't have the luxury of. There was no big speech about justice or right and wrong. It just was. The townspeople gathered around the chopping block, respect preventing them from jumping in joy, happiness preventing to really feel sorrow. As much as Uther’s views were shared, he was feared by his people. He was a tyrant in his rage. The Knights who were still alive knelt and swore fealty to the new king and his queen, after seeing their prince standing free and by their side. It was quickly found out that they were not romantically involved, but had a relationship more similar to that of a brother and a sister.  
A year later Prince Arthur of Camelot was knighted again, along with Mordred, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival, and became the leader of the Knights. Camelot was united in peace. Both the magical and non-magical were working side by side to create a new order. Magic was once again returned to the land. Although there was no official Court Sorcerer, the position was not needed because the king himself was a powerful warlock, and the queen the high priestess of the old religion. Morgana was no longer the last high priestess. She trained and taught new members of the old religion, and the old religion lived side by side with that of the New Religion. Druids were seen throughout the streets, practicing magic for all to see and enjoy. News spread of the peace and freedom for those who practice magic in this new kingdom and many flocked there to start a new life. Even Mordred came to forgive Arthur for his deeds and the deeds of his father and eventually grew to trust Arthur once more.  
Two years later Gwen and Arthur got married to the joy of the entire kingdom and rose to rule Camelot alongside Morgana and Merlin, crating the first oligarchy in history. Between the four of them, the people were ruled fairly and equally. Many kings and queens of the other kingdoms sought their opinion and received wise advice that was taken seriously, despite their young age. For once, all the kingdoms were in peace, although not yet united as prophecy stated. More dragon eggs were found, having been squirreled away by the last of the dragon lords during The Great Purge. And once again Dragons returned to Albion.  
But Destiny could not be denied. Five years later Arthur was returning from a hunting trip when several bandits attacked their group. The group was taken by surprise, and Arthur was shot in the stomach with a bolt. Not even Mordred’s magic could save him. The bandits were rouge druids that still sought the death of the king. It was poison that fed off of Mordred’s magic, making it stronger, that killed Arthur in the end. So in a way, a sick, twisted way, it was Mordred that killed Arthur. Because he may have overcome the poison if Mordred had not tried to help. They carried a barely conscious Arthur to the palace courtyard. Merlin, seeing no other option, brought his best friend’s body to the Lake of Avalon, begging for help. From its depths Freya emerged to console the grieving king. Merlin begged and demanded she save him, but not even the power given to Freya is able to bring the dead back to life. That power rests solely in Destiny. Freya promised to protect Arthur until the day he was needed, and Arthur disappeared into the mists of Avalon.  
Over the next ten years, Merlin and Morgana’s friends died. Gaius had long since passed away, leaving the position of Court Physician to his new apprentice. Then each of the Knights died in the line of duty protecting the land of Camelot and its people. Soon Hunith passed away, dying peacefully in her sleep, proud of what her son had done. It was during this time that Merlin and Morgana noticed that they were not aging. The Great Dragon told them that they were creatures of magic and only a sword forged in dragon’s fire could kill them. They would continue to remain ageless until the day that destiny decided that they were needed no more.  
Gwen ruled by their side until the day that she died. Thirty years after she became a queen of Camelot, she died. She did not have an heir. One year later Merlin and Morgana stepped down from power, feeling they could not and not want to rule in their grief. So they left the throne without an apparent heir and disappeared. They did not return to Camelot for ten years. When they finally worked up the courage they found only ruins. Without a secure claim to the throne war started and left no victors to claim the throne, leaving the once great kingdom to crumble and fall to time. In a way, a sick and twisted way, Morgana did bring forth the downfall of Camelot. But then so did Merlin. So Merlin and Morgana disappeared once more to wait for the coming of the once and future king and his queen.  
Because, no matter what they did, Destiney would not be denied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the end. What do you think? Good ending? Bad ending? Questions? Concerns? I really do like reviews. They make me feel all warm and happy inside. 
> 
> So, if you are looking for more, I have an ongoing Merlin and Monty Python and the Holy Grail Crossover entitled Merlin and the Holy Grail (sooo creative I know) and I am working on a Teen Wolf fic that I may eventually get around to posting.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, chapter 1. I added a few lines from my original plan because I had a friend tell me that Merlin giving up on Arthur is too out of character for him, but I didn't intend to have it seen that way. He isn't giving up on Arthur per say, but getting impatient with Destiny and is afraid that Arthur can not overcome Uther's teachings. 
> 
> So anyway... What did you think? Love it like cheesy romance characters? Hate it like that one person in high school that you could't be in the same room with? Somewhere in between? I cannot improve unless you review. But I guess I can't make you. So please do. That is please review. I still have those cookies or brownies. Although, they may be a little stale.


End file.
